The Sara Sidle Chronicles
by loubric
Summary: This is going to be a collection of related and un-related depends stories involving Sara and different men. Let me know what you think. Yes No Maybe?
1. 1 Greg

**Title**: The Sara Sidle Chronicles: Chapter 1 – Greg #1

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of related and un-related (depends) stories involving Sara and different men. There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I'm not sure what ya'all will think of them so I'll wait and see what the response is like. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome!

* * *

**The Sara Sidle Chronicles **

Chapter 1 – Greg # 1 

"I can't believe that you got Nick as your partner and I got stuck with Greg." Sara complained as she and Catherine were changing into their tennis outfits in the ladies locker room.

Catherine smiled and said haughtily "Yeah … tough break Sara… guess you'll have a hard time beating us today, might as well be playing by yourself.."

Sara grunted as she tied her shoelace "Hhmmph… well Greg's not that bad, it just makes it worse that Nick played tennis in high school...that's all…"

"Don't be such a spoil sport; you both need the exercise..." Catherine laughed as she slapped Sara on the ass, making her screech as she walked out the room and onto the court.

Sara stood up and rubbed where Catherine had smacked her and thought _I'll make sure we beat them today… _

Sara walked onto the court and was greeted by the enthusiastic and extremely hyperactive Greg. He ran up to greet her "Hey Sara, you ready to kick some butt?" Sara tried not to notice his muscular arms through his t-shirt, shrugged the thought out her mind, and whispered softly "Greg, we have to win today, Catherine was bragging and rubbing it in my face that they were going to cream us. This is personal okay?"

Greg nodded and felt the heat rise in his face as he realized that Sara was wearing a very short tennis skirt. He looked at her legs as she walked over to put her water and towel down. Her legs were long and lean, and very _very_ shapely; he shook his head, trying to focus on tennis.

Nick came over and slapped Greg on the back, jolting him back to reality "Admiring Sara's body are we Greggo? …… Don't blame you though...damm…. could that skirt be any shorter??"

Greg pushed him away playfully "Sorry Nick, Sara's my partner today, go ogle your own…"

Catherine clapped her hands from the other side of the net and shouted "Come on you guys, this isn't a tea party, let's get this show on the road ..."

Greg stood next to Sara and heard her murmur "We're gonna loose, we're gonna fucking loose…" he walked in front of her, put a hand on each shoulder and looked her square in the face "Sara. We are not going to loose, okay. Just relax, we'll play our best and have fun." His fingers tingled at the feel of her bare skin on his hands.

His touch was firm and full of electricity and Sara's heart started beating faster. She just stood there staring into his dark eyes; finally, she found her voice and whispered, breathlessly "Ok…"

He smiled lopsidedly and went back behind her to serve.

Greg took a deep breath, threw the ball in the air and swung the tennis racket back forcefully. The serve was powerful and accurate, perfect.

The ball whizzed over the net past a shocked Catherine, Nick lunged for it but he was too slow and the ball went across the line.

Greg jumped in the air "Yeah…" he shouted.

Sara turned around and stared at him, amazed "Greg ... where did you learn to hit like that?"

He just grinned and said, "Just a lucky shot I guess…."

An hour and a half later, all four of them were drenched with sweat. Catherine was in an extremely bad mood and kept snapping at Nick whenever he made a mistake. Nick served the final ball with a loud grunt, despite his lack of energy the serve was a strong one and both Sara and Greg dove for it. Greg got to it first, jumped with all his strength and hit it back, landing awkwardly. He tried to keep his balance but it was useless and he fell on top of Sara who was right next to him.

Her right knee hit the court as she tried to avoid Greg's fall but she miscalculated, landed on her back, with Greg above her. Greg stretched out his arms and his palms hit the ground painfully.

"Shit … Sara … I'm sorry are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

She stared up at him, and didn't say a word or move. Despite the pain in her knee, she wanted to stay on her back, looking up at him forever. She tried to reason with herself _This is Greg …. Stop acting like such a schoolgirl_ _and get up! _Reluctantly she tried to get up, and Greg quickly pushed himself up and extended his hand to assist her.

She took his outstretched hand and he grimaced slightly. Once she was standing in front of him, she looked down at his grazed palms "Oh Greg, I'm sorry I didn't mean to grab your sore hands…."

He grinned at her "No problem …" then he looked down at her knee and saw that it was bleeding. "Sara …. Oh my god… your knee … shit … sorry… here..." and before she could do or say anything he had picked her up and was holding her in his arms.

By that time, Nick and Catherine had come over.

"Geez Greg… what happened?" Nick asked as he saw Sara's bruised knee.

"Yeah .. guess you were a bit eager with that last shot ... which was the winning point by the way..." Catherine added unhappily.

"We won?" Sara asked surprised.

"It was obvious in the first set that Greg '_Lightening Speed'_ Sanders already had the game… still it was one hell of a work-out..." Nick said admiringly to Greg.

Greg blushed, and shrugged, still with Sara in his arms.

Sara had momentarily forgotten where she was until she looked in Greg's eyes. He was smiling down at her "Let's get you cleaned up eh?" he said as he took her to a nearby table at the club's restaurant. He put her down gently and pulled up another chair to rest her leg on.

"I'm gonna hit the showers..." Catherine and Nick said at the same time, making them all laugh.

"Well I have to go pick up Lindsey so I'll see you back at the lab tonight..." Catherine said as she walked to the locker room.

Nick ran a hand through his sweaty hair, "Yeah, I'm beat now, might go and try take a nap before our shift, see you guys later..."

Greg and Sara said their good-byes and watched Nick leave.

Greg grabbed his duffel bag and started rummaging through it. He brought over a tiny first aid kit, making Sara laugh. "Greg .. do you always carry that with you?" he grinned at her "Yeah… hey you never know what may happen…"

A waiter walked past and Greg caught his attention, "Can we get two glasses of water, with ice and lemon please.." The waiter nodded and walked off.

Sara's heart melted and she murmured softly "Greg… you don't have to do all of this ….."

"Well, if I hadn't of jumped you, you wouldn't have a banged up knee.." he poured some alcohol on some cotton wool and added "This might sting a bit.."

Sara took a deep breath as bent down next to her and gently wiped her wound clean, she gasped softly as the alcohol stung her knee.

He blew softly on it, trying to ease the burning "Is that better?" he whispered.

The moment his breath hit her skin, she felt her heart beat faster and her stomach leap. "A little…" she finally managed to say.

With his free hand, he slowly ran his fingers lightly up and down her leg, while he continued to blow on her injured knee.

At that moment, she wouldn't have realized that she had hurt her leg. All she felt was the wonderful feeling of Greg's breath on her skin and sensual touch of his fingers on her leg. She admired him from where she was sitting and had the urge to reach over and kiss him.

Greg looked up at Sara, their eyes met momentarily, and he was shocked and pleased at what he saw. She was looking at him in a way that he had always wanted her too and he hoped this moment could last forever.

They were interrupted by the waiter who brought their water and set it down on the glass table. Sara took a sip of the cold water "Thanks Greg …" she said appreciatively.

He stood up, took his glass and reluctantly sat in the chair opposite her "Hey no problem … you hungry? Want anything else?"

"I'm always hungry, but why don't I treat you to an early dinner before our shift to say thank-you for winning the game …" she said impulsively _Did I just ask Greg out? It was so natural; I guess I did… _she thought as the words came out her mouth.

Greg did a double take _Did Sara just ask me out on a date? _He thought as the words ran through his ears.

"Sure Sara, that sounds great … let me take a shower and we can go.."

Sara stood up apprehensively, testing her leg and found that she could walk fine on it. "How about we meet up front in 20 minutes?" she said as she walked towards the locker room, while Greg stared after her.

* * *

Dinner turned out to be a lot of fun for both of them. They ate a lot, chatted and spent the majority of the time laughing. Sara couldn't believe how attracted she was to Greg and how much he made her laugh. 

After a particularly funny story, Sara was holding her stomach, and wheezing with uncontrollably laughter. "Greg ..you…have….to….stop…I…..can't…stop…laughing…and…my…stomach…hurts…"

Finally, she managed to control herself and she thought back to the tennis match earlier on that afternoon "I've been meaning to ask you …." She started.

"Why a devilishly handsome man like myself, is a mere CSI and not a supermodel …?" he asked.

She smiled and his heart leapt.

"That too … but how come you never told any of us that you played tennis so well?" she said as she popped a fresh strawberry into her mouth.

Greg sighed and his cheeks turned a faint shade of pink "I played semi-pro tennis in college, but I didn't want people to know that because I didn't want you guys ripping me off or thinking I was a show off…"

"Well, I don't think you're a show off, and it was a wonderful surprise, 'cos we or rather you, beat the hell out of Nick and Catherine, and she was so sure of herself…" Sara laughed as she remembered Catherine's ego earlier on.

"Eh … Please Sara, you were pretty awesome yourself, with a little training …." He said as he playfully threw a grape at her.

It landed in the top of her shirt and she glared mischievously at him "Greg … are you trying to get into my shirt…?

"Maybe…." He grinned.

They looked at each other and finally Greg cleared his throat nervously and mumbled, "I guess I should take you home, our shift starts in a couple of hours…."

Sara paid for the meal, despite protests from Greg and they were on their way within 10 minutes. Greg parked his car and jumped out to help Sara carry her bags and racket upstairs.

"Thanks …" she smiled as they walked up the stairs to her apartment "I could have managed you know.."

"I know …" he said as she unlocked her front door "…but if I just dropped you off that wouldn't have been very gentleman like and then I wouldn't have been able to do this…"

Before she had a chance to protest or even get the door open, Greg's lips were on hers. It wasn't what she had imagined at all. His lips were soft and sweet tasting. They were gentle yet firm as he pried her mouth open, subtly, and grazed his tongue lightly on the inside of her mouth.

Her hands ran up his chest and rested around his neck, lightly pulling on his blond hair. His body was flat against hers and his hands were wrapped tightly around her waist. His tongue became more passionate and more insistent. He could feel her breasts pressed up against him, and the thought drove him wild. Greg couldn't believe that he was kissing Sara Sidle, the woman of his dreams! She was every bit as amazing as he had imagined.

Greg was arousing feelings inside of her that she never imagined possible and she groaned with pleasure.

She pulled away reluctantly, and looking at him flirtatiously she murmured "Wanna come in….?" 

"Hell Yeah…" he replied excitedly, as she roughly pulled him inside her front door.

The End ….. should this carry on???


	2. 2 Grissom

**Title**: The Sara Sidle Chronicles: Chapter 2 – Grissom

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of related and un-related (depends) stories involving Sara and different men. There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I'm not sure what ya'all will think of them so I'll wait and see what the response is like. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome!

**The Sara Sidle Chronicles **

Chapter 2 – Grissom # 1 

Grissom was walking down the corridor, humming to himself as he was going through some paperwork. He walked past the locker room and had to stop and do a double take at what he was looking at. Sara was standing by her locker in a little red dress, brushing her dark hair. He stood by the door, admiring her slim frame. _I wonder why she's all dressed up? _He thought and then grinned as she looked up and caught him staring at her.

Sara could feel that someone was watching her, and she hoped it was Grissom. She turned her head and was happy to see that it was him. Their eyes met immediately, and she held the gaze. He finally coughed and looked away and then said questioningly "Where are you off to tonight Sara?"

She smiled sadly, as she wished she could say _Out with you…. _But, she took a deep breath and said "To dinner ….with a… uh … guy I met last week..."

"..Oh…" he said finally, and then added "…anyone I know…no…sorry I shouldn't….none of my…business."

She was satisfied for a second that he looked so dejected and unhappy, but the moment passed almost immediately "Oh no… it's okay ….. you and I are friends right, I can tell you ….. it's just a guy that I met at the gym…. a policeman..."

He didn't say anything.

She had a sudden horrifying thought and whispered, "We are friends …. Aren't we Gris…..?"

They stood staring at each other, and Sara felt like a hand had gripped her heart. She could feel a lump rise in her throat and the onset of tears coming _Oh god…. Please let me not cry in front of him, I don't think I could stand it …. Why isn't he saying anything ….He must realize that I couldn't wait for him forever…._

Grissom couldn't stand it any longer, sighed and murmured, "Of course we are Sara …. I …"

It looked like he was going to say something important but he was interrupted by Nick and Warrick bounding loudly into the room. _Perfect timing as usual, whenever it looks like he might say something significant to me about us, something or someone interrupts… _Sara thought as she closed her locker door with a frustrated bang and turned to leave.

Nick and Warrick heard the metal door close and looked up at Sara.

"Damm girl, you look fine in a dress… who's the lucky guy?" Warrick said as he made Sara blush.

"Yeah … I think whoever it is, you should ditch and come out with me instead, I know how to treat a lady..." Nick added as he looked at her appreciatively.

Sara laughed "You flatter me guys …. Thank-you..."

"Don't thank-us, we're just stating the obvious …. Don't you think she looks gorgeous Grissom…" Nick asked as he saw Grissom standing to the side.

Grissom was briefly lost for words but he recovered and gruffly muttered "Yeah .. Sure.." and retreated before anyone could say anything else.

"What's up with the bug man this evening?" Warrick asked as he shook his head. "Dunno, maybe he wanted to take Sara out too." Nick said and they both laughed. Sara, her hands on her hips said loudly, "I'm standing right in front of you guys, you can stop talking about me as if I wasn't here." They looked at her apologetically but she couldn't be mad at them and smiled "Every man wants to take me out... see you boys later..." she waved and left.

* * *

Grissom was trying his hardest to concentrate on his evaluations that were in front of him but every time he started to write, his head would be filled with the image of Sara, ordinarily this would be wonderful but this time Sara was with another man and it was making his blood boil. 

A knock on his door startled him and he answered curtly "Enter…" he looked up and Greg came bounding in followed by Catherine. "What is it Greg .. I'm trying to finish your evaluation's…." Greg looked slightly defeated "Sorry to bother you Grissom, but Sara just called, her date ended early and she wanted to know if we wanted to meet at her place for some drinks, we're all going and to be honest it looks like you need it.." Greg finished off, avoiding Grissom's gaze.

Grissom looked up when Greg said that Sara's date had ended early and wondered to himself _I wonder what happened, maybe I still have a chance with her, god knows I've screwed up so many times, maybe I've been given a second chance, I wonder if I'll have the nerve …will she forgive me…..can I…. _

His thoughts were interrupted by Catherine's loud voice "Gris … Grissom.. HELLO!!!?" she reached across the desk and waved a hand in front of his face "Oh you definitely need to come with us… come on we're leaving in 5 minutes.." and she left before he had a chance to argue.

Greg looked at him point blankly. "Ok I'll come.." Grissom agreed reluctantly and Greg skipped off, making Grissom shake his head.

Grissom stood up and made a vow to himself as he gathered his jacket and car keys. _Instead of being aloof, cryptic and wallowing I'm going to take charge of the situation and make Sara mine if it's the last thing I do… _and with the attitude of a winner, he left his office ready for a challenge!

Grissom stopped off at the grocery store and got a few beers and food so he was a little late in arriving at Sara's place. He walked up the stairs and could hear the loud thumping of music coming from her apartment. He stood by the front door and heard Sara shouting "Greg! Turn that down, I have neighbors and I don't think they'd appreciate your kind of music..." the music suddenly died down and Grissom chuckled at Greg being reprimanded by Sara. He knocked loudly on the door and was greeted by a flushed Sara. She stood in front of him still in her short red evening gown, her hair was loose and he glanced down and saw she was barefoot, with bright red toes, which were captivating him.

He managed to tear his eyes away from her feet and smiled at her slyly "Nice toes…"

_Did Grissom just tell me I had nice toes? What's gotten into him _She thought and found herself grinning back at him. Sara blushed, unable to stop herself _I don't know what this man does to me, but every look every word makes me fall for him more and more…._

She finally found her voice and stepped to the side to let him through the door "Thanks … I'm ah ... Glad you could come..." he stopped in front of her. He was inches away from her and she could feel the heat from his body, when she took a breath of air she could smell him, and she momentarily closed her eyes. When she opened them again his blue eyes were staring at her and she mumbled "Everyone else is inside..." she turned away from him, knowing that she had to before she did something embarrassing.

He followed her and didn't hide the fact that he was looking at her body. He glanced around the room, taking in the scene. Greg had put in another CD, at a much lower volume, and was busy moving Sara's coffee table to the side. Warrick was making drinks in the kitchen, while Nick and Catherine were unloading bottles of alcohol, making ice and getting glasses.

Sara walked over to where Greg was "What are you doing Greg?" she asked as she watched him place pillows in a circle on the ground. He looked up at Sara and smiled sheepishly "Well Sara I though that a game of good ol' fashioned spin the bottle is definitely in order if we're going to be drinking..."

Everybody's heads snapped up at this suggestion and Greg quickly added before anyone protested "Now now..." he said with his hands up in the air."Don't go all goody goody on me now; I realize that we're 4 boys to 2 girls so I thought we can change the game slightly by adding dares and questions. I'm also going to make a jug of my famous punch that can be drunk if anybody doesn't have the guts to kiss, answer or do a dare, but quite frankly my drink is probably the most challenging..."

Catherine and Sara exchanged a quick look. Grissom raised his eyebrows at Greg but said nothing. Nick shrugged and said "I'm game … maybe we can finally learn some secrets about Catherine..."

"Hell yeah.." Warrick said and earned a punch on the shoulder by Catherine. "Okay then, if we have no objections, everyone get a drink and come on over little doggies..." Greg said with a fake Texan accent making everyone laugh at him.

Grissom's heart started beating faster at the thought of maybe kissing Sara, he deposited the stuff that he had bought in the kitchen, grabbed 2 beers and went and sat down on the floor. He gulped down half a bottle of beer, trying to calm his nerves.

Greg sat down next to him carrying a huge jug of thick blue-green liquid. "Greg … what the hell is in that concoction?" Grissom asked. Greg smiled as Sara, Warrick and Nick sat down. I'm glad you asked Gilbert..." Greg said and earned an icy stare from Grissom, he cleared his throat nervously "... uh... it's a mixture of crushed ice, vodka, gin, rum, blueberry liquor, tequila, triple sec, a mint extract and my own secret ingredient ...not for the faint hearted, one sip of this baby will give you a rush like you cannot believe..."

Catherine sat down and the circle was now complete. "Well Greg, the game was your idea; you might as well go first then…." Catherine said sneakily.

Greg grabbed an empty wine bottle from behind him, leaned forwad and spun it on the floor in the middle of the circle. All eyes were on the bottle and it whirlled round and round finally stopping on Nick "There is no way in hell that you're kissing me Greg .. uh uh, what do you want? A dare, question or glass of our own magic potion?" Nick asked.

Greg looked thoughtful for a moment and then said finally "Gimme a question then Nick ..."

"Boring Greg, I thought we'd get to see some action?" Catherine laughed as she got evil looks from him and Nick.

"Nah … maybe later you'll be the lucky one Cath.." Greg winked at her.

"Okay here goes, Greg have you ever gone through a whole day without wearing underwear?" Nick asked as he took a swig of beer.

"Oh that's too easy man, today's a good example.." Greg answered promptly.

Warrick and Grissom were sitting on either side of him and they both scooted further away from him. Sara nearly chocked on her drink and Catherine and Nick sat open mouthed.

"Seriously Greggo, no lies.." Nick said as he reached down to spin the bottle.

Greg stood up and started unbuttoning his jeans.

"No…!" Catherine shouted throwing her hands up.

Sara yelled "We believe you…."

"Stop man…" Warrick said as he covered his eyes just incase.

Greg stopped, looking disappointed and sat down "I was just gonna prove it to you guys.."

'It's cool … now let's see who my victim is…" the bottle stopped and pointed at Sara.

'No Fair!.." Greg shouted.

Sara snuck a glance at Grissom and then turned her attention back to Nick. _Pity I wasn't going to be kissing Grissom, oh well maybe Nick will pick a dare..._

Nick smiled at Sara "You up for a kiss Sidle?"

"Whoo hoo.." Warrick shouted and Catherine clapped.

Sara shrugged, took a sip of wine and murmured "Sure, why not Nicky..."

Grissom was riveted, it was like watching a car wreck, he didn't want to watch but he also couldn't tear his eyes away from what was happening.

Sara's mind was racing, it felt weird that she was about to kiss Nick but on some level she wanted to make Grissom jealous, he had been acting strange around her, giving her looks and smiling, she was so confused.

Nick crawled towards Sara and knelt forward on his knees in front of her. She sat up so they were facing one another.

Nick took a deep breath "Here goes …"

His hands cupped her face and he bent down and took her mouth with his, she responded curiously and as the kiss continued he pried her mouth opened and their tongues met, it became more passionate and she gave as much as he did. Her arms went around his neck and their bodies pressed closer. Finally, Nick pulled away to find everyone staring at them.

Catherine whistles softly, "I hope I'm next…"

"Me to.." Greg replied and then added hastily "…for Sara not Nick.."

Grissom started on his second beer, wishing he had not witnessed that scene. _I know this is just a game but fuck, that was hard to watch … maybe this wasn't such a good idea…._

He was just about to get up when he saw Sara spin the bottle. It felt as if time stood still while all eyes watched the glass spin. It finally stopped, directed at Grissom.

"Oh no way, that is so unfair, I swear … this game is rigged.." Greg grumbled.

"Calm down tiger, you'll get your turn.." Catherine said smiling, from next to Grissom.

Sara couldn't believe it, this was her chance to finally kiss Grissom _But do I want to do it in front of everyone? I'm sure they'll see the emotions written all over my face… _she thought nervously as she slowly sat up.

Grissom couldn't believe it _Do I want to try and compete with Nick?? And I know I wanted to make her mine, but this isn't how I wanted it to happen …. Is it?? _He sighed and said gruffly "Sara wait .. I don't think this is appropriate … besides there's no way I can compare with what Nick just did.." he tried to laugh to make light of the situation.

Greg piped up "Gris .. Are you crazy, you're passing up the chance to kiss Sara??"

Sara was visibly hurt and angry but her face changed automatically and her voice was laced with sensuality when she stood up and murmured "…. Fine … I won't kiss you Grissom, I'll take a dare instead .."

Grissom looked up at her curiously, surprised that she had relented so easily "Okay then I dare …"

"No Grissom, I'm sorry but you copped out so I'll choose my own dare…" She said dangerously.

No-one argued with her.

She walked past Grissom and turned to face the group sitting on the floor "I dare _you_ Grissom…." and she pointed at him "…. to 5 minutes in the bathroom with me … if you're man enough.." and before waiting for his answer she turned and walked towards the bathroom.

Catherine whispered to Nick "Did she just say what I think she just said?"

Nick replied "Yip ... that lucky son of a ..." his voice trailed off as he stared at Grissom.

Oh… she was going to play it that way… fine… he thought. He jumped up and reached her within seconds, grabbed her wrist roughly, spinning her around and brought her body against his. His piercing blue eyes bore into hers and he whispered huskily so that no-one else could hear "Sara… dare or no dare, bottle or no bottle, I've been wanting to do this ever since you showed up at my crime scene and nothing or no-one is going to stop me now..." 

He took his other hand and grasped the back of her neck and brought her face up to his, he was amused to see the gleam of excitement reflected in her eyes and he knew at that moment that she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

Their lips met passionately and the hunger and need engulfed them both. Not caring that they had an audience they kissed with a force neither thought possible. Grissom pulled her closer to him, keeping no distance between them. She shook her wrist free from his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. He placed his released hand in the small of her back, and she arched it with pleasure at his touch, moaning in appreciation.

He pushed her mouth open with his tongue and the taste of her was sweet and infectious, he didn't want to stop. She felt a feeling of electricity and hunger that she had never felt before and she enjoyed exploring his mouth. He was relentless, wanting to go deeper inside her mouth, to give her immense satisfaction.

Warrick coughed, but it went unnoticed, he glanced at Catherine, unsure of how to handle the situation.

Greg shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe we should go .. I think they have unfinished business to take care of… it's taken long enough though ……they can finally release some of the sexual tension that's been hanging around for ages…" Catherine whispered.

Warrick's eyebrows shot up "You mean these two…?"

"Yeah man, where have you been?" Nick said as he slowly got up to leave.

Greg murmured under his breath "What about releasing my sexual tension?"

"I have a video you can borrow.." Warrick added laughing silently as they all crept towards the door.

Sara and Grissom only noticed them leave when the door closed with a loud click. They turned around surprised and then Grissom turned back to Sara and they laughed together. Suddenly he picked her up and she found herself in his arms.

"I think Miss. Sidle that it is high time that I took what I wanted .." Grissom said hoarsely as he carried he towards the bedroom.

"That Gil, is what I've been waiting years for you to say …" Sara murmured.

The End ... or the beginning?


	3. 3 Nick

**Title**: The Sara Sidle Chronicles: Chapter 3 – Nick #1

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of related and un-related (depends) stories involving Sara and different men. There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I'm not sure what ya'all will think of them so I'll wait and see what the response is like. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! Oh and there's a special little line in here just for my best friend Michelle, you'll know it when you see it J

**The Sara Sidle Chronicles **

Chapter 3 – Nick # 1 

Nick was sitting at the break room table eating a ham and cheese sandwich when Sara came strutting into the room. He glanced appreciatively at her slender and athletic frame out of the corner of his eyes. He had had a major crush on Sara ever since she had started working in the lab several years before. They had flirted on and off for the past few months but he never seemed to find the right moment to make a move.

"Hey Nicky..." Sara said as she went to pour herself a cup of fresh coffee.

"I wouldn't if I was you…" Nick replied without looking up from his food as she reached for the coffee pot.

"And why not?" she said as she spun around, her hands on her hips, her forehead creased.

"That's Greg's imported Mountain Blue coffee, he wouldn't take kindly to just anyone drinking it…"

"Hhhhhmmm well, we'll see about that..." Sara murmured as she grinned slyly and whipped out her cell phone. Nick suppressed a smile as she flirted with Greg on the phone.

_Greg would do anything for that woman …. In fact, anyone of the guys here at the lab would climb mountains for one of her smiles… _Nick thought.

He looked up at Sara and laughed out loud as he saw her pour a cup of Greg's coffee "Guess he said it was okay…?"

Sara grinned and said softly "No man can resist my charms..."

He looked up at her and their eyes met, for a brief moment neither one said a word. He could feel the electricity between them. Finally, blushing slightly she turned around and the contact was lost. She reached up to the cupboard above her to get more sugar and the top she was wearing lifted, exposing the bottom of her back.

Nick nearly chocked on his sandwich when he saw a tattoo running across the base of her lower back, side to side. He jumped up quickly and nearly knocked over the chair in his attempt to get a closer look.

Sara stood down, turned around and got a fright as she saw Nick standing next to her. "What the hell are you doing Nick; you scared the shit out of me…"

He smiled boyishly and said huskily "Sorry Sara …I just wanted to get a closer look at your tattoo, I never noticed it before..."

Her heart was beating faster as she realized he was standing inches away from her. She took a deep breathe and his masculine scent filled her lungs. Realizing that he was waiting for her to say something she mumbled, "I only got it about 2 weeks ago…"

He was staring at her intensely and he added softly "Can I have a look at it?"

Nodding, she turned around again, placing her hands on the counter to steady her nerves _It's only Nick, why am I getting so flustered? _She thought.

He bent down and with his fingers, he slowly lifted her shirt up, and he smirked at the tattoo running across her pale skin. It was a very decorative and bold butterfly done entirely in black, and was probably bigger than his hand. He traced his index finger from one end to the other and he was happy to see her shiver slightly from his touch.

Still touching the outline of the butterfly, she felt his breathe against her skin as he whispered quietly, "I don't think I've ever seen a tattoo this sexy before..." A chill ran up her spine at his words.

They were interrupted by Sara's cell phone. Nick grudgingly got up, went, and sat back down to finish his food.

Sara snapped the phone shut and interrupted Nick in mid bite "Don't get too attached to that ham sandwich we have a 211 and possible 187 …." seeing the blank look on Nick's face "….robbery and possible homicide come on, let's go, I'll drive..."

Hours later, after the scene had been processed and the body taken away, Sara and Nick were doing a final sweep through the house. Sara was in the living room when she heard a shout from Nick.

"Hey Sara … I think I found something …." came his voice from down the entrance passageway. Sara turned the corner and saw Nick standing by an open trapdoor in the floor. Sara whistled, "How did we miss that one?"

"Easy enough … it was covered by a rug ..." he pointed his flashlight down the marble stairs and looked up at Sara "Shall we…?"

"After you Mr. Stokes…" Sara gestured with her hand and pursed her lips together. She followed him down the dark stairway, closing the trap door lightly behind her.

Walking down the obvious Italian marble stairs, they realized that they were walking into a wine cellar. The room was surprisingly large with brick walls, adorned with shelves decorated with various candles. The entire right hand side of the square room was covered with shelves of red wine and liquor's. In the middle of the room was a wooden rectangular dining room table with a gorgeous black wrought iron chandelier hanging above it. On the left hand, side of the room was an exquisite oak bar, complete with a fully stocked fridge. The back wall was covered with paintings and a soft oversized leather couch sat against it.

Sara was speechless; it was such a beautiful cellar. Nothing she could ever have imagined. She turned on the light switch and the room was aglow with a romantic softness.

"Wow…" Nick said rhetorically, under his breath, as he looked at the different wines on display "Some of these date back to the 1920's..."

Sara walked over to the couch and peered at the different paintings. After wandering around the cellar and taking a few photos for about 20 minutes, they were ready to leave.

Sara purposely walked ahead of Nick, giving him the perfect view of her ass. He smiled as she walked slowly ahead of him.

She reached the top of the stairs and pushed gently on the trap door. It didn't budge. She pushed harder still, but it wouldn't retaliate. Hearing her gasp for breath Nick said cockily "Here Sara, let me try, I'm much stronger than you…"

He started to squeeze past her but she blocked his way by standing in the middle of the step, glaring down at him.

"You take that back right now Nick Stokes ..." she said warningly, crossing her arms in mock anger.

His eyes blazing and meeting hers he said daringly "Make me…"

Sara rose to the challenge, without hesitation.

Placing her hands on his chest, she lowered her head and boldly captured his mouth with hers. Nick didn't waste a second and wrapped his muscular arms around her hips.

Her lips were soft and moist and the kiss deepened, surprising them both. They carried on kissing as they walked slowly down the stairs. Once Nick reached the bottom he lifted her up, and automatically she wrapped her legs around him.

She tugged on his thick vest, wanting him to remove it, he mumbled through her kisses "Sara, I can't carry you and remove my jacket at the same time…."

With a frustrated sigh, she dropped down and skillfully removed his vest and tossed it aside. She removed her own jacket and it soon found itself discarded on top of his on the floor.

He pulled her against him and they made their way towards the couch at the back of the cellar. He fell back down against the soft leather and Sara straddled him immediately.

Not wanting to rush her to do anything he looked up at her and whispered "Are you sure you want to do this Sara? Maybe we should call for help?"

Sara sat up, still sitting on top of him, and took her cell phone out her pocket. With a gleam in her eyes she lifted it to her ear "Damm, no signal... Oh well … that settles that …." And she tossed the cell phone onto the growing pile on the floor.

He grinned at her, grabbed a hold of her shirt and pulled her down against him. He pried her mouth open with his tongue and hungrily explored her mouth. He un-tucked her shirt and pushed his hands up under her shirt. She started to grind herself gently, but firmly into him making him groan.

Leaning back slightly she slowly started to unbutton her shirt, making his eyes grow wide. He removed his hands from under her blouse and rested them behind his head, enjoying the process of Sara removing her top. She lazily flung her shirt aside, and with a relaxed attitude got up and stood in front of him.

He smiled at what he saw, she was wearing a cream-colored silk bra with black lace around the edges and seeing his appreciation, she murmured, "I knew that you liked lace Nicky …. Now seens that we might be stuck here for awhile, how about a drink…?" she turned away from him and started walking towards the bar, giving him a good view of her from behind.

He jumped up and was behind immediately, she stood in front of the dining room table, her hands resting in the back of a chair. His breathe was hot against the side of her head when her murmured in her ear,

"_god _Sara you are such a fucking tease, but I love it…" His rough hands trailed up and down her bare arms making her shiver with anticipation.

He lightly let each bra strap fall down her arms with his fingers. His arms wrapped around her mid section and he lowered his head and sensually started kissing her naked shoulder. She moaned at the feel of his tongue on her exposed skin.

She pushed her arm behind her back and subtly began massaging the bulge in his pants. The low growl in the back of his throat made her smile, and she maneuvered herself so that she was facing him. She pulled at his tight black t-shirt and he obediently removed it.

Her mouth slightly open she stared at his muscular chest. _He's obviously been working out since the last time I saw him topless _she thought and laughed softly.

He raised an eyebrow "What's so funny?"

"Oh I was just thinking back to the first time you took your shirt off for me, wasn't it just after I joined the team?"

He grinned back "I'm sure you've seen me half naked lots of times …."

"Clearly I haven't or I would have jumped you right then and there..." she looked him up and down and ran a hand along his washboard abs. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her again "And you should of told me you wore lace underwear … we could've done this a lot sooner…" she cut him off mid sentence as she reciprocated his kiss, opening her mouth wide and tilting her head back, wanting him to explore her mouth in it's entirety.

A loud vibrating sound alerted them and Nick grinned at her "I thought you said we didn't have reception down here?" and they both looked at her ringing cell phone on the ground. She smiled mischievously up at him as she started undoing his belt, "I don't know what you're talking about, must just be a low battery signal …" and she started kissing him again, the cell phone soon long forgotten.

The End


	4. 4 Mystery Man

**Title**: The Sara Sidle Chronicles: Chapter 4 – Mystery Man

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of related and un-related (depends) stories involving Sara and different men. There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I'm not sure what ya'all will think of them so I'll wait and see what the response is like. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! This particular story is dedicated to my friend P … who has been a constant encourager and wonderful friend, this story was partly her idea and I'm apologizing now for it (you'll understand why later on …) This is meant to be a joke so I hope you enjoy it, and BTW I could only manage words 1431…. More than I thought I would! Enjoy and feedback would be wonderful!

* * *

**The Sara Sidle Chronicles **

Chapter 4 – Mystery Man 

His hands were damp and clammy. His heart was beating faster than normal and he could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead. He threw the pen he was writing with across the desk and swore frustratingly under his breath. He was a man who was ALWAYS in control. Stern, cold and perhaps even harsh, he was a man most people feared or disliked. Being distracted, especially by a woman was something he detested intensely. Unfortunately when matters are a concern of love or in his case, lust, there's not much one could do about it, and this is why he was so displeased.

A knock on his door alerted him, and he barked out rudely "_What?"_

The door swung open forcefully and Sara entered without fear or concern to his foul mood.

_Great, of all the people that could have come in to see me, it had to be the person in question… _he thought as Sara sat down, uninvited, in the chair in front of his desk.

Her wide and intensely dark brown eyes stared at him. Her lips were set in a straight line and she continued to look at him, waiting.

Finally, he couldn't stand the scrutiny and he let out an annoying sigh "What do you want Miss. Sidle? I'm an extremely busy man, time is important to me and you're wasting it."

Her eyes narrowed and her voice was thick with disgust and loathing as she started speaking.

He tried to focus on what she was saying but he found it impossible. Her perfect pouted lips glistened with saliva as they moved, and he wanted nothing more than to taste them with his own. Her chest heaved slightly with every intake of breath and he was captivated by her pert breasts. Her pale skin looked smooth and soft, and he flexed his hands wishing he could touch her.

He imagined taking her in his arms, feeling her slim body pressed up against his, and having her want him as much as he wanted her. His fantasy forming in his imagination, he grinned slyly as he pictured her as his slave, doing everything and anything that he desired.

His eyes glazed, and he blinked in an attempt to focus on what she was saying. Her delicious and tempting mouth stopped moving and her arms crossed in front of her chest defensively.

Her voice was dangerously low as she whispered, "Did you even hear a fucking word I just said…?"

He knew he should reprimand her for her tone and profanity but there was something extremely provocative, sexy and sensual about her anger that he continued to stare at her.

Realizing that he could blow his cover if he didn't say anything, he looked at her and said severely "Miss. Sidle how dare you waltz into my office, and interrupt my busy schedule. Do I need to remind you who you are talking to? I will not be spoken to in such a manner, especially in my own office. Do I make myself clear?"

Grinding her teeth, she clenched her fists and felt her face redden from anger. This was the final straw and she stood up, glaring at him. "And how dare you disrespect me by not listening to what I have to say? I don't care how much you hate me; you could give me the common curtsey of being a man and listening to me when I speak …. And furthermore, I do not appreciate you automatically assuming that anything I have to say to you is unimportant. I take pride in my work and under normal circumstances I would never have come to speak to you about this matter, you are on the bottom of my list of people to speak too, but unfortunately Grissom and no body else for that matter was available so you were my only option."

At the mention of Grissom's name, he stood up, meeting Sara's gaze, and said firmly "Miss. Sidle I will not tolerate this behavior you will apologize to me right now."

Sara glared at him and with a fake smile said rudely "No, I will not."

A sick smile formed across his face as he thought of ways that he could punish her and force her to apologize. "Oh I can make you Miss. Sidle, don't push me."

Her blood ran cold at the look on his face and she decided she should leave before she was fired. She turned on her heels and stalked out of his office, but turned to stare pointedly at him before exiting "I'll be having words with Grissom about this and anyone else who will listen..." she said warningly and heard him mutter under his breath "Grissom, Grissom it's always _run to fucking Grissom_…"

Sara practically ran down the corridor, trying to get away from his leering eyes. Oh how she hated that man. She turned the corner and ran into Grissom.

He looked down at Sara, saw the look in her eyes, and knew instinctively that there was something wrong. Her breathing increased and she started to talk but he interrupted her "My office, you look like you need to talk..."

Reaching his office he closed the door and looked at Sara questioningly "What happened Sara?"

She felt dirty, angry and amused all at the same time and she did the only thing that she thought would help.

She laughed.

She stood with her back against the wall and laughed until she was practically crying. Grasping her stomach, she finally stopped and started to explain to Grissom about her recent conversation.

Puzzled Grissom listened and replied with a growl "So, basically the little weasel has the hots for you, wants to get his slimy hands in your pants and treats you like shit because he's attracted to you…?"

"Pretty much ... yeah, I don't know why I didn't notice it before, guess I didn't want to, but he made it pretty obvious today…" she said with a final chuckle and then shuddered at the thought.

Grissom stood in front of her and placed his hands on her shoulders and said angrily "There is no way I'm letting that creep talk to you like that, I'm going to go and punch that little asshole, he's gonna wish he never messed with my ….."

Sara was grinning as she whispered, "You're what...? Gil have I ever told you what a turn on it is to see you jealous, ready to defend my honor ..."

"Really…." he said gruffly as he ran his hands through her hair and pulled on it gently.

"Mmmmmmm hhhmmmm definitely a turn on ….. come here…" she murmured and grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him against her, their mouths meeting in a passionate kiss.

Pulling away, Grissom glanced at his watch and smiled coyly "How about we forget about Ecklie and go home?"

Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she smiled and murmured, "How can I refuse an offer like that…?"

The End

* * *

A/N There was no way that I could do an actual scene with Ecklie and Sara … to weird and eeeew, this was as close as I could come, maybe if I get really drunk one day I might try but until then this is all you're gonna get, hope it was enjoyed!!! 


	5. 5 Grissom

**Title**: The Sara Sidle Chronicles: Chapter 5 – Grissom 2

**Author: **loubric

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimers: **I have no rights to CSI. It belongs to CBS, Alliance Atlantis, Anthony Zuicker and any number of persons and entities other than me. No infringement is intended in any way, and this story is not for profit. The storyline, however is mine so please don't use it without my permission!

**A/N: **This is going to be a collection of related and un-related (depends) stories involving Sara and different men. There is no particular time frame maybe round about pre-6 season. I'm not sure what ya'all will think of them so I'll wait and see what the response is like. I would appreciate any constructive criticism. Positive and negative feedback is always welcome! I'm sorry that I am doing another Grissom one, I have withdrawal symptoms because of the lack of CSI and GSR on TV. Please R&R thanks J

**The Sara Sidle Chronicles **

Chapter 5 – Grissom 2 

Sara was walking down the corridor, so absorbed in the article that she was reading, that she nearly ran into Greg as he came bounding around the corner.

"Whoops …. Sara …. I" He mumbled and side-stepped her, but she was too deep in concentration and didn't even notice him.

She stopped outside of Grissom's office and was just about to knock when she heard the soft sound of a woman's laughter.

"Oh really…..you shouldn't say things like that." the sultry voice murmured.

Sara felt the heat rise up onto her face.

_Who is Grissom talking to?_ She thought to herself as she crept closer to the door. _I didn't think he was seeing anyone, not that it's any of my business. I wish I could admit my feelings to him, guess I can't really be jealous … oh Grissom …_.. Her mind whirled with thoughts of envy, jealousy, confusion, sadness and curiosity.

The door was open slightly and she edged up a little closer to try and figure out who was in the room with Grissom.

She saw movement and a flash of red hair came into view.

"Lady Heather!" she whispered angrily.

Feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes, she quickly turned away from his office and collided into Nick.

"Sara, sorry … didn't mean to run into you .. I … what's the matter?" Nick started to apologize and then saw Sara's face, her eyes moist with the beginnings of tears.

Trying to compose herself, she took a few deep breathes and finally spoke, but her efforts were unsuccessful and her voice broke slightly "Oh, nothing … just um ….."

At that precise moment, Lady Heather's voice rose and Grissom chuckled at something she said.

"Oh Sara honey …" Nick said softly finally understanding what was going on, as he lightly touched her shoulder.

She looked up into his eyes, and the pleading in her voice was undeniable "Nicky, please don't say anything to anyone, it would be so embarrassing especially because it's unrequited ….." she trailed off miserably.

His face full of concern he murmured "I promise I won't say a word ……. You love him though, don't you?"

She nodded, because she knew if she said anything she would start crying.

He tenderly put his arm around her and steered her away from Grissom's office "Come on, let's go get you a cup of coffee hhhhmmmmm?"

She reluctantly let him lead her towards the break room.

* * *

Grissom glanced at his watch and sighed. His head popped up as he heard movement outside his office. Jumping up he walked past Lady Heather and murmured his apologies. She was too deep in conversation on her cell phone to even notice his leaving.

He walked out his office and peered down the corridor. What he saw made his blood ran cold. Sara was walking with Nick, and he had his arm around her!

Grissom felt his heart pounding, and a chill run through his veins. _Sara and Nick? When the hell did that happen?_ He shook his head in obvious envy and leaned against the wall.

He roughly ran his hand through his hair, visibly agitated. _I suppose I can't really blame her, couldn't expect her to wait for ever ….. Why oh why did I turn her down that time she asked me out … things might have been so different now, we could have…..should have…._ shaking his head in disgust he closed his eyes and tried to push Sara out of his mind.

This proved impossible.

The image of her beautiful smile kept pushing it's way through and his mind was filled with her. Cursing under his breath he reluctantly turned around and went back in his office.

Sitting back at his desk, he closed the e-mail that Brass had sent him. Highly inappropriate, the e-mail had made him laugh while he was waiting for Lady Heather to finish on her call, it didn't seem funny now.

Lady Heather finally finished her conversation and turned to face him.

"Gil I'm sorry, that was very rude of me …. Back to business though, do you have the name of someone that might be able to assist me?"

Grissom sighed "I know a friend who works in the DA that'll be able to help you, can I have her call you?"

Lady Heather stood up "Sure, give her my home number and let her know that she can call anytime…. So can you, you know .." she added flirtatiously.

Grissom smiled politely and answered firmly "Shall I walk you to your car?"

Taking the hint, Lady Heather got up and Grissom followed her out into the passage. Walking towards the exit, she stopped just outside the kitchen.

Not wanting to see Nick and Sara, Grissom tried to steer Lady Heather further along the corridor, but she interjected and made a move for the break room.

"Do you mind if I grab a drink or water, I'm so dehydrated…" she asked and before waiting for and answer, walked right into the kitchen!

* * *

Sitting down at the table, Sara was already regretting blurting out her love for Grissom. How embarrassing that Nick knows, she thought as she haphazardly ran her fingers through her hair.

Nick placed a steaming cup of coffee in front of her and sat down beside her.

"So … you wanna talk about it?" he asked pointedly.

Deciding that she might as well talk to Nick she sighed, took a sip of the coffee and tried to put into words how she felt. "It's just hard Nick, having such strong feelings for someone and not having them feel the same for you. I can handle his rejection and emotional withdrawal to everything, but seeing him with Lady Heather ….. That was just the last straw .. Why her and not me? I mean I thought there were moments where we had this strong connection, but I guess I was wrong.." she stopped abruptly and felt herself blush.

"Sara sweetie…." he place a hand on hers "…… no man is worth all this hassle …. I mean … at one stage or another we all thought there was something going on between the two of you, but maybe some things just aren't meant to be …. I …." Nick was interrupted by the sounds of people walking into the room.

Sara glanced up and saw Lady Heather storm into the room, with Grissom right behind her.

"OOOooh sorry, didn't mean to interrupt this cozy lovers gathering.." Lady Heather remarked tartly as she saw Nick and Sara.

Grissom looked down and saw Nick's hand covering Sara's and he felt the anger rise inside of him again.

Nick, his voice rising stood up and facing Lady Heather said "You've got the wrong idea lady ….. maybe I should be asking you the same thing.." he added and raised his eyebrows at Grissom.

"Nick what the hell are you talking about?" Grissom asked his irritation rising.

"Like you don't know …" Nick replied.

Lady Heather took a step back, enjoying the scene unfolding in front of her.

Sara realizing that things were getting out of control, stood up and placed herself between Grissom and Nick.

Looking at Nick she murmured "Nicky please, this isn't the time or the place, you promised…"

"Promised what Nicky?" Grissom said angrily and with sarcasm.

Sara turned and looked straight at Grissom. Their eyes locked and she felt an enormous pull towards him, a force that was undeniable.

Grissom's heart was beating fast. He looked straight into her dark eyes and was shocked at the emotion he saw, her lips parted and all he could think of was what it would be like to kiss them. Unconsciously he licked his lips, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by Sara.

* * *

Catherine, Warrick and Greg were walking along side one another towards the break room.

They had all decided to get a cup of coffee before their shift officially started and before Grissom handed out the evenings assignments.

They walked into the kitchen and were astonished at what they saw. Lady Heather smirking in the corner and Sara standing between Grissom and Nick who looked like they were about to punch each other.

"Whoa …. Looks like we stumbled onto something good…." Warrick muttered under his breath.

"Wonder how much we missed?" Catherine asked rhetorically and squeezed past Warrick and Greg trying to get a better view.

"I thought something was up.." Greg mumbled to himself as he peered at Sara and Nick.

Her voice steady, Sara said "Gris, this isn't what it looks like…"

Grissom grunted "Yeah right, hand holding and hugging in the corridors??"

Sara stepped closer to Grissom, her chest almost touching his. "How dare you accuse me, when you were doing the exact same thing, except behind the privacy of an office door."

Nick backed away realizing this wasn't his fight.

Grissom stepped back as Sara approached him and felt his back press against the window.

"Hold on a second, that was business .." he started to protest.

"Sure it was, all giggles and flirtations.." Sara added. She could feel an audience growing, but at that moment she didn't care, she had gone through months of uncertainty and had decided at that moment to clear the air.

Grissom began to protest but then it hit him like lightening and finally the ball dropped and suddenly everything fell into place. _She's jealous, she does have feelings for me_ ….. glancing around and realizing that everyone was staring at them he decided to take a leap of faith.

"Enough Sara.." he said gruffly.

"………No Grissom … I …" she began to say, but Grissom took the split second of hesitation and roughly grabbed the back of her neck, pulling her close against him.

His lips met hers in a passionate embrace, and she became limp against him. She didn't fight or protest but welcomed the kiss with full force. His mouth pried her lips open and their tongues met in unison. Her arms automatically slid up his chest and wrapped themselves around his neck.

The room was silent.

Lady Heather was furious and jealous and pushed past the shocked Catherine and Warrick, nearly colliding with Greg who was just outside the door.

Warrick and Greg, although fascinated turned to leave Sara and Grissom to their privacy. Nick quietly left the room and grabbed Catherine's arm on the way out.

She protested "Aaaaw come on, let me watch …" she pleaded.

Nick raised his eyes and she mumbled "You're no fun…" and they left, quietly closing the door behind them.

Grissom's free hand ran down the length of Sara's body, and her body tingled at his touch. The kiss deepened to an extent that surprised and aroused them both.

Finally they pulled away and he tenderly cupped her face with his hands.

"Gris…. I .." she started to whisper, her eyes filled with emotions.

He kissed her again softly and murmured "Sara, I love you…."

The End ….. Or the beginning??


End file.
